Toy action figures are well known in the art and are generally comprised of a torso with a head, arms and legs attached thereto. In some embodiments, the head, arms and/or legs are moveable in relation to the torso, thereby creating a life-like action figure. Most action figures come pre-assembled in a box or container; although some of these pre-assembled figures may come with removeable body parts and/or substitute parts/portions so that all or part of the action figure can be removed and the action figured then reassembled using the substitute parts/portions.
Other actions figures are sold as separate components which must be purchased and then assembled by the user. There are several alternate well known toys on the market in which an individual can attempt to build his or her own action figure—such as LEGO™, BIONICLES™, and STIKFAS™.
One common disadvantage in these known action figures is that they come pre-assembled or with known parts designed to be assembled in a known and/or described pattern—i.e they typically come with component parts, all of which are designed to be assembled in a set or known pattern in order to create a desired appearance for the action figure. Although some of these action figures allow for some degree of substitution in order to achieve variant appearances of the action figure, such does not allow for any real originality or creativity.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means and method for creating a unique and original action figure assembled from a selection of component body parts. What is further needed is a means and method for allowing a user to construct an action figure from a myriad or plurality of component body parts such that the user may build several different variations either as desired or randomly. Finally, what is needed is a means and method for automatically constructing an action figure from a random subset of a plurality of component body parts in order to assemble a completely unique and different action figure.